


Witchhunt

by Gibab



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Witch Hunters, Witches, constant fight and argument, it's not a romantic story at all... sorry for that., others may show up later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibab/pseuds/Gibab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a mystical world where witches are common enemies, the best way to fame and fortune is hunting them. Vlad Popescu is the current best hunter of the country, and his next prey is none other than the witch with the highest reward - Erzsébet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The smoky and dirty little inn was louder than usual. Maybe because the fact it was a Friday evening, or because a famous witch hunter was inside telling his incredible stories just a little too harshly and drunken.

Vlad Popescu, the living legend, the well known witch hunter just finished his biggest job ever – he had found, arrested and handed in the infamous and dangerous witch: Erzsébet, the fearfully beautiful woman from the forest nearby.

The action itself was quite life risking, due to the fact the woman was not amused when a complete stranger kicked in her door, pointing two loaded pistols to her head, yet forgetting to check the hideout for potential problematic sidekick before hand. Thus even though he disarmed and surprised the witch with no effort, her loyal dogs attacked him right afterwards, and a really long and tiring wrestling – more like a real battle– began, but eventually the witch used up all of her power and collapsed. So the hunter tied his prey up, gathered anything valuable from her house and marched back to the town, bleeding but grinning, throwing her in the prison, until the royal inquisitor arrives, and started to celebrate his greatness.

So here he was standing on a table, totally drunk and wasted, dancing with a local girl, singing horribly and totally not acting like the coolest hero of the time.

That’s why it was possibly that when Vlad finally waked up the next day his head was killing him, his vision blurred, any sharp or sudden noise stabbing in his brain, you know hangover.

About the sharp and sudden noise, add irritating and high because someone was laughing, and her voice was anything but beauty for the ears right now. Heck she even snored at one point. What a lady.

\- Oh look who’s back. Never thought you would follow me this early, I mean I know I’m more than lovely and tempting but seriously? You would follow me into the jail? – the sharp and annoying feminine voice ringed in the dark and dusty walls and cells. Vlad finally could see a little, and quickly understood his situation.

\- You would just love to have me near you, admit it. –he retorted, while flashing a heart melting smirk towards his opponent.

\- Pff, please. If I would want a man to follow me around I would have done it years ago… and why would you know? Maybe I did it already.

\- I guess the poor soul then killed himself? – Vlad was more than tired and upset thanks to his degrading situation, and did not wanted to deal with a laughing, but most probably furious witch.

\- Actually you killed him yesterday so you should be apologizing right now. – Erzsbet smiled with a painfully innocent smile.

\- To a witch? Never!

\- You’re all the same. Boring.

\- I’m not the one doing black magic here, and making people’s life miserable.

\- Oh pardon me! Yes maybe I’m a witch, but I’m not necessarily evil.

\- You have the highest reward on your head! And now you try to convince me that it’s just a bad joke?

\- You simply headed bastards can only see the world in black and white, don’t you?

\- Tomorrow you won’t be this sure of yourself. – he snorted back.

\- You seriously think I’m afraid of some inquisitor? -she chuckled

\- You can’t be that stupid to believe in your own innocence _and_ the mercy of the inquisitors…

\- Why do you think I’m relying on people’s graciousness?

\- Then why are you this sure of yourself? I mean, when the inquisitors arrive you’re gonna die in a really _really_ ugly way.

\- If the inquisitors arrive… Why are _you_ so sure they will come?

\- I called for them yesterday.

\- Then you ended up in the jail…

\- It’s only a mistake.

\- . . . You hear yourself? – the witch laughed full heartedly. The hunter just blinked.

\- What are trying to imply?

\- The man who send to them that the infamous witch is captured is actually in prison himself for misbehavior and disorderly conduction. Yes… They will believe you. – Erzsébet’s smile was poisonous. Beautiful but deadly. Vlad just stared at her for a minute then started to laugh.

\- Darling - he started while whipped the tears from his eyes. – you have absolutely no idea who am I? – the witch seemed surprised and confused.

\- Should I?

\- Man, and I thought you were intelligent for a moment… - Vlad’s laughter was even more irritating than Erzsébet’s before. He could see the impatient curiosity in the witch’s eyes but the woman stayed still waiting for him to continue. – May I introduce myself, then. Vlad Popescu, professional witch hunter at your service. – he even bowed to her.

The look on Erzsébet face was really hard to describe. Anger, misbelief, and for a blink even fear. But all these emotions were perfectly hidden behind fake disinterest. Vlad was not someone a witch – specially a witch- could fool easily, but even he couldn’t read from the woman’s face, and since she decided to remain silent it was harder than usual.

\- I see… You’re so over-helmed with my greatness you forgot how to speak.

\- You wish… And how many witches have you hunted down?

\- I lost counting after the fiftieth so I don’t really know. – he smirked. He knew exactly that witches are strange creatures. Even thought they never meet each other they are head over hills to kill someone who harmed a witch. He could never understand where this strong empathy comes from. He waited for the well known piercing and hateful look from the woman, but she remained still again, not even looking at him. She was indeed special.

\- What did you do to them after that?

\- What would have I done? Hand them over the royal court and the inquisitors. They do the rest.

\- So you never killed anyone before. – it was more of a conclusion, and finally she lifted up her head but her gaze was more dull and careless than the spider in the corner of her cell. As if it was a normal conversation between average people who don’t care. Vlad was surprised.

\- No… I did not kill anyone.

\- Why?

\- I don’t really like the smell and vision of blood.

\- You don’t want to get your hands dirty? – she snorted.

\- Indeed. Do you know how hard is it to remove from clothes?

\- I’m seriously in doubt that you’re a witch-hunter.

\- Do you want to see my papers? – he deadpanned. Erzsébet laughed, finally some life in her eyes again. Vlad couldn’t decide if he should be relieved or troubled.

\- No, thank you, I should trust my own experiences and based on them, you’re indeed a qualified witch-hunter. You could win in a match against me. I think that’s something worth mentioning. – her smile was again sweet and innocent, her laughter was full of something Vlad couldn’t really put his hand on.

Remembering when he first heard about her they depicted her as a heartless, cruel, inhuman and deadly fearful witch. Now if he thought about their fight and watched the woman in front of him he could only see a little crazy girl from the woods and a lonely outcast of humanity. Indeed she fought with all her power, and her attacks were enough to kill a man on impact, even tough he felt like that whole wrestling was just an act, a play, something she just did because she had to. She didn’t mean it. Like she wasn’t fighting with all her strength. It pissed him off a little too much.

\- Speaking of our little fight, may I ask you something that keeps bothering me?

\- Go ahead. – her innocent smile again. It will drive him mad.

\- Tell me as honestly as a witch can, did you fight with all of your power and strength against me, or did you just play with me? – Vlad tried to make his best serious face, but Erzsébet just chuckled at his question.

\- Why do you think I didn’t use all my power? I collapsed in the end, remember?

\- That can be because of too many reasons. So?

\- If you don’t trust witches why do you wait any honest answers from me? You said it yourself, and I responded with the most honest answer I could, since I’m fortunately a witch myself. – she laughed at him, mocked him, ridiculed him. But it peeved him more than anything since she was the very first witch to do so.

\- I still can’t get why are you this calm. You’re gonna hang or burn tomorrow. Aren’t you afraid of death?

\- Why should I? – she asked back still smiling.

\- People usually like to live. Don’t you wanna live?

\- Rest assured I do wanna live more, but who knows what the future brings to us? You can never be sure of anything… - her smile became mischievous.

\- You’re planning something.

\- Whoa, you have the sharpest eyes around here! - she clearly laughed at him. At this very moment did the recognition hit him that he cannot see any of the guards. And this realization filled him with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

His thoughts ran like crazy in his head.  
“She’s planning something, that’s for sure. No guards around, not one living human nearby… Did she kill them? But when? She could kill them if she wanted to but then… why I’m alive? Does she want revenge? She isn’t that type… But why is she always, _always_ smiling and laughing? Specially at the inquisitors… She knows something. Something too important which can save her life? No, that’s impossible. Simply impossible… She’s driving me crazy. And my head hurts… damn hangover. She’s powerful, but I clearly remember to tie her up the most careful way. Did some idiot cut off the ropes? Oh my, these people can’t be this stupid! I risk my own life to catch this witch and they can’t do one little favor to me! Keep her in the prison till the inquisitors arrive! What’s so hard about this?! I hate stupid people.”

Vlad was so covered in his own thoughts he couldn’t see Erzsébet shift on the other side, murmuring something. All he could feel was extreme tiredness and that he’s simply incapable of keeping his eyes open. So he felt asleep.

* * *

 

_\- Mama, tell me the story about the fairy and the prince!_

_\- All right, all right… But get in the bed. Good boy. So, do you want to hear it from the beginning again?_

_\- Of course!_

_\- Okay. – she chuckled.  
Once upon a time, when fairies and humans lived together, there was a handsome and young prince, who didn’t want to become king yet. He said, he’s too young to rule over a whole kingdom, and he had no desire to sit on the throne, especially alone, since he had no fiancé, that could meet his expectations. All the girls, princesses and maidens were not good enough for him, every one of them had some strange habit, or they were just simply not pretty enough. His father didn’t say anything, thought he will grow up and forget this, but it really seemed like the next king will have no wife, so one day the old king called for his son. _

_“ Son, you can’t continue this. I can understand you couldn’t find a girl for yourself in this country but you should look around, maybe there’s someone who can match you in other kingdoms. Don’t come back until you find yourself a wife.”_

_With this, the young prince left his kingdom to find a girl suitable for him. His path crossed a huge dark and endless forest and he couldn’t find the way out. The night fell upon him and he was completely lost._

_“ What will I do? I wasn’t able to at least visit other countries, but I’m lost in this forest and cannot find the way out. I don’t want to die yet.”_

_“ I can help you, if you can pay the prize.” Came a rusty and scary voice from the woods._

_“ Who are you? If you want to help me, show me your face!”_

_“ Hah! Foolish human. You’re lost in the darkest forest of the world, alone far from anyone and yet you don’t want to accept the help I offer you?”_

_“ If you really want to help me, show me your face. Or you have something to hide?”_

_For a long moment nothing could be heard, then an old, wrinkled witch came out from the woods. The prince was not someone who could be scared easily, but even he stepped back in surprise and disgust._

_“ Here I’m.” the witch crooked a smirk.  
“ What would be your prize?”_

_“ Oh it’s nothing for someone like you. All you have to do, is just bring me one flower. One tiny little flower from a long abandoned garden. I hope you don’t mind doing this little favor for an old woman.” She smiled with her broken teeth and the prince could feel the air froze around him._

_“ Okay, if I can find it I will bring it to you. Now will you help me out?”  
“ Of course, of course” creaked the old hag “ Just follow me and you will be out in no time.” _

_And so was it. When the prince could see the light from outside he didn’t even turned back to thank the old witch her help._

_As he continued his journey he arrived in a dark city where everyone was wearing black and grey, and everyone looked really gloomy and sad. The prince rented a room in the inn and asked around why are these people so depressed._

_“ Didn’t you hear? Today is the birthday of the king’s daughter who disappeared before she turned 5. It’s a national day of mourning. Where did you come from that you don’t know it?”_

_“ I came from a far away kingdom.” Answered the prince in hurry because he decided to rescue this princess. Maybe she worth it. He went straight to the palace to ask out the king and the queen._

_“ It’s noble from you trying to save our daughter, but many tried before you and many failed. If you still want to go, our wizard will help you.”_

_So the prince went to the wizard to ask for help._

_“ Oh, a new candidate to save the princess. I can tell you where is she most probably but you have to get there on your own. She’s in an ancient ghost town where once a legendary dragon lived, protecting the world most beautiful maiden in its castle. One day brave knight came, killed the dragon and took the maiden. The dragon couldn’t forgive itself to have lost its treasure so it remained as a ghost, searching for the maiden and kidnapping beautiful young girls, as it thinks they are her.”_

_“ So there are more princesses there?” asked the prince a little confused._

_“ Most probably. But no one knows for sure what happens after they are brought to the ghost castle. I can show you where it is and give you the weapons you might need, but I cannot guarantee you will survive and achieve your noble goal.”_

_With these words left the dark city the young prince…_

* * *

 

\- You’re really noisy even when you sleep. – a kind, sweet voice came from the darkness, and Vlad felt his head too heavy and filled with trouble.

\- And you can never shut your pretty mouth up. – he answered when he could sit up finally.

\- Pardon me for letting you sleep this much. Wasn’t it enough?

\- And how much was it? – he asked curiously.

\- I’m not a professional clock but I guess about 3-4 hours. It’s dark outside. – she smiled again, her face showing complete harmony and calmness. Vlad wasn’t one to fool easily, he could sense the darkness and danger behind her sweet and innocent face but he couldn’t figure out what was on her pretty mind. So he just watched her suspiciously.

\- May I ask you what are you staring at? – she chuckled as he quickly shifted his gaze.

\- What do you think? – he retorted as he tried to collect himself. This woman was dangerous. Even without her… power? How can he be this fool?! A witch always has her powers! She’s just weaker a little, a tinier, but once she got a good rest she has her powers back. And how long did she just _sit_ here? For like almost a day! He’s screwed.

Wait… No. Something just doesn’t seem alright. He looked out the window… It was clearly dark as the night. But when he first woke up it was… When was it?

Argh, damn that hangover!

\- I don’t even know why I asked. – she laughed… again.

\- You’re really not that type who has identity crisis a lot.

\- Should I? – her gaze burned his skin. And he had no idea why.

\- It’s just strange a little… I’ve seen plenty witch struggling with that.

\- Then I guess I’m lucky.

\- Wanna play something? – the question surprised the witch.

\- What’s this so sudden out of the blue?

\- Look, we’re both in prison, separated by cells, and at least I’m disarmed. So I don’t really want to fight right now, but I don’t want to die from boredom either. So?

\- Hm… you’re indeed a strange one for a hunter. – finally Vlad could see her true emotions… but only for a blink. Then her perfect mask of happiness and disinterest came back.- Okay I’m in. What do we play?

\- Word chain? But the rules are a little bit different. For example you say water, and I say the next thing that comes into my mind about water, which is life, so you say something that you associate with life and so on.

\- Sound pretty interesting. Okay, I start. – she remained still for a moment, very deep in her thoughts then her face lit up – Forest.

\- Green.

\- My eyes.

\- Magic.

\- Work.

\- Hard.

\- Wood.

\- Brown.

\- Darkness.

\- Evil.

\- Misunderstanding.

\- Complication.

\- Laziness.

\- Human.

\- Blood.

\- Scar.

\- Battles.

\- Warriors.

\- Heroes.

\- Examples.

\- Failures.

\- Second chances.

\- Lies.

\- . . . Witches. –Vlad felt he ought to remain silent but he couldn’t. He was curious and wanted to see Erzsébet’s true face. Not the one he fought with a day or who knows how long ago, not the one that smiled at him without mistake falsely and annoyingly but the one that most probably could destroy the whole country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback, idea, negative positive can come,  
> hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad felt his heart stop abruptly from fear and adrenaline as well as excitement. He waited patiently for the witch to blow up in anger and loathing, and waited… and waited… It felt like hours passed until Erzsébet slowly – painfully slowly- opened her pretty mouth.

\- I see… So that’s what you think about us… - he heard her poisonously sweet voice but couldn’t see her lips moving. Vlad couldn’t decide what’s going on and felt his brain and heart screaming in frustration “JUST DO SOMETHING!”.

\- Women.

He blinked once, twice, and more. Did she just… Did this witch just. . .

\- Excuse me… I-I don’t really understand.

\- You said ‘witches’ and my association is ‘women’. Is there a problem with it? –Erzsébet smiled at him but her eyes somehow disappeared in the shadows. Just a fake smile and pretended calmness in her voice. Vlad like the prince in the dark forest – completely lost himself, he was so clueless no words could describe it. For a second.   
For a good reason was he legendary among witch-hunters, he had extraordinary surviving tactics, and fighting skills. Sure, it is his first time facing a witch without weapons and fight, but in the end every witch is the same – bloodlust, passion for destruction, unreasonable anger and hate towards humans, sadistic features: all these cruel characteristics are in them, these are the base of their existence. They are inhuman, a fret to all living creatures, the daughters of darkness and mist. They are some mistake in the creation of the world, which needs to be repaired, erased. And that’s what he’s doing from the very beginning of his life. Hunting them.   
Yes, maybe he did not kill anyone before, but he did not say anything. In his eyes witches are nowhere near human, they aren’t worth the title ‘she’, they are just _things._ Did he kill them? Of course, if he couldn’t solve the case in a nicer way. He really hates dealing with blood but not afraid to get his weapons dirty.

And his current pray is sitting before him, calmly in a prison, with the highest reward possible on her pretty head. He always wondered how does the royal court decide which witch has higher reward, probably based on how dangerous they are. Usually he just hunted them down, never heard of them before and never mentioned them afterwards. But this… This witch made him curious.

Vlad always saw the poster and followed how her price went up. Yet no one ever even tried to take it. As if the poster itself was deadly. None of the hunters ever touched it. So after a long time he decided to hunt down this specific one.

She was hard to find. _Really_ hard. He asked the locals, bartenders, even _witches,_ but it seemed like nobody knows about her – as a person. She was more of a myth. Everyone heard about her at least once – that she burned down a whole town, killed a whole village with some deadly disease, killed one king by merely touching him, trained a dragon and tamed a giant, awakened a long dead sea monster, and sacrificed her own family to became the witch-queen.

That was a whole new information. As far as Vlad had known witches are lonely creatures, and have no society or hierarchy therefore there’s no thing such as queen for them.

But eyeing this girl across him he thought if anyone would be suitable for the non-existent title of witch-queen, she would be it.

Only after long months of research could he find out the most possible place of her hideout – a little, insignificant forest near the place where 3 huge kingdom’s borders meet. Not too far away from the forest was a peaceful dusty but happy village, where no one had any idea of her. They hadn’t even heard her name, nor the catastrophes that followed her. But welcomed him anyway and cheered when he returned with the defeated witch.

And these same villagers put him in the prison for being too loud…

\- Hello? Sorry for interrupting, but are we playing or not? Because I’m okay if we finish this, I have plenty things to entertain myself, but I would like to friendly remind you, you suggested this game… - Erzsébet’s voice halted his train of thoughts, and he quickly recollected himself.

\- Sorry, sorry… My head is a little too fuzzy… Where were we?

\- I said ‘women’.

\- Yeah, yeah… - he was clearly unfocused. Erzsébet eyes glimmered in the dark, like some cat, but he didn’t noticed. – Women, women… Beauty.

\- Flowers.

\- Summer.

\- Sunshine.

\- Good weather.

\- Wind.

\- Sea.

\- Blue.

\- Dresses. – Erzsébet chuckled.

\- Really? Oh, oh, let me guess! Your fiancé’s favorite dress is blue. Did I get it? – she looked like a spry kid, and her laughter sounded as a little girl’s.

\- Almost. – he smirked tiredly. – My mother’s favorite color was blue… Ocean blue, to be specific.

\- I can understand… Blue is a lovely color. The whole sky is blue!

\- Not always… If it’s sunset or cloudy, there’s not a glimpse of blue there.

\- Nor in the ocean… it’s more grey and green than blue.

\- She always said it reminds her of hope. Hope for the future, and hope for the forgiveness of the past… - his voice was calm but quite. Erzsébet seemed interested in this story so she sat still in her cell.

\- Forgiveness of the past… She sounds like a really wise woman.

\- I bet she was.

\- How long is she dead?

\- Not dead yet… But her mind is troubled…

\- Oh… - Erzsébet raised an eyebrow in question. – Mental disease?

\- I don’t know… She’s alive but seems like a ghost. She cannot recognize me… I tried everything, called every doctor, bought every medicine, nothing. They say she’s lost. I cannot understand where exactly but she’s definitely lost.

\- I see… - Erzsébet suddenly got to her feet and slowly moved closer to his cell. – Could you tell me more about her?

Vlad eyed the witch before him suspiciously. He wasn’t even sure why did he tell this much. He wasn’t sure why everything is so strange here. But this was a topic which pressed his heart and mind for too long, and it seemed like good opportunity to ease his pain.

\- Why do you ask? – Erzsébet looked at him. For a long time did he see her eyes clearly again and it struck him how clear green they are. Like poison. Sweet, delicious poison. But for the first time he could read her. She wasn’t planning anything. Most probably because for god-knows how long it was her first time to actually talk with someone, a not necessarily friendly but calm and normal conversation. And he wasn’t cruel… It looked like he forgot his own most precious law: _Witches are not humans_.

\- Her name is Daciana, she was really young when I was born, and I never met my actual father. Some rich merchant married her and I was raised in quite the luxury. Then a witch who’s execution was planned on a Saturday escaped and while on the run lit up the whole town we lived in. I can remember my stepfather running back for something in the fire, but he never came back. I was around 5-6, and my mother decided that we should travel. She sold her hand-made jewelry on the way and we slept in the wood or a dusty inn. I enjoyed this life, but understood its dangers when a bear attacked us in the forest. Luckily the royal guards where there because the king was hunting in the woods so we could escape, and the royal hunter found us interesting so he invited us to the palace. My mother became a maiden there, and I was trained to become a hunter. Then I met the royal inquisitors one day when a young little girl was captured and asked what this whole thing is about. And I decided that I would become a witch-hunter instead of a normal one. My mother was all right at that time, she heard everything, even agreed on the plan. She started to act strange two years ago. First she forgot her work, left the kitchen for no reason, and wandered in the garden for hours. She looked like she was in some kind of trance. But after a while she ‘awaked’ from it and continued everything without a mistake. Then, these blackouts became more frequent and now she’s lost.

A long thoughtful silence descended between them. Finally Erzsébet broke the silence.

\- Only because you were honest with me I will tell you something. But there’s one condition. You cannot interrupt me. Clear? – her face was plain white, almost glowing in the dark, and serious. No trace of her ‘innocent’ smile from before. Vlad just nodded, showing he understood and agreed on the terms.

\- Witches have almost the same power, since we’re from one kind. But some of us have more useful abilities… Like the ability to see in the dark, or to cast spells without talking. Some of us can become invisible, and some can fly. Some can give life to long dead corpses, some can take life from unborn things. Some can rewrite the past, some can erase the future. Some can give someone a fortune, some can dispel one’s misfortune. Some can plant ideas into someone’s head, and some can play with one’s vision. And some of us can capture a human in a dream, from where no one can wake up, till the witch says so…

Erzsébet’s eyes glowed as a fearful smirk crooked up on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The silence between them was unbearable, but none of them wanted to break it yet. Finally Vlad couldn’t hold back his laughter, and he burst into happy giggles. The complete confusion on the witch face was really obvious.

\- Wha-what are you laughing at? I just revealed you one of our secrets. You should be honored! – she really didn’t get the situation.

\- Did you… did you, oh my, really think I have, my side hurts oh goodness, absolutely _no idea_ about any aspects of your powers? Oh my god it’s hilarious! – Vlad couldn’t even keep himself upwards from the terrible laughter so he dropped down in his cell clutching his sides. Erzsébet was truly shocked and most probably deeply hurt. At least that was written in her eyes. But Vlad missed the chance to read them once again.

\- Okay, I get it… No. From where on earth can you possibly know that?! – oh heaven was she furious now.

\- Darling… - Vlad tried to collect himself, but his laughter came back – Sweetheart. What do you think a proper witch-hunter gets its information from? Oh my gosh it’s whopping! – he fall back laughing.

\- Then please provide me with your greatness and tell me exactly how do you know this! – Erzsébet sounded as she had lost her perfect mask of indifferently and calmness. Vlad finally sat up and tried his best not to burst out again, while answering her.

\- Listen… I’m a professional hunter of your kind. And not any type. I’m the best in this country. The very best of all the hunters. I think you can imagine how much experience I have, and how much had I learnt to be one excellent hunter. Before you ask I started my carrier quite early, so yes I had every opportunity to meet all kind of witches during my work. You’re just one of them, don’t think you’re so special or something. So before you, I had met countless of your kinds; old, young, polite, rude, nice, ugly, disgusting and beautiful. And every single time I was the one standing in the end. I hope you can figure out the rest by yourself, or I have to withdraw any positive words I said about you.

Vlad was smirking the whole time: while the witch shifted uncomfortably when she heard the description of other witches, while she glared daggers into him, while she changed back to her hollow face, no emotion what so ever. He smirked because he saw her true face. And again he was sure he would win every single battle with ease against this witch, she was no special.

Erzsébet sat in her cell, her hands still tied in front of her, her hair disheveled and her clothes torn a little from the fight. The moonlight danced on her face, giving it an extraordinary color of silver-white, and her hair a magical look. But that’s nothing special since she’s a witch.

Erzsébet remained silent for long minutes and Vlad started to feel uneasy. He wanted anything to just happen so badly he couldn’t decide why did he want it.

Finally Erzsébet spoke up, facing him but not looking at him. Her eyes were directed into his but he felt she couldn’t see him. It was indeed a strange feeling. She was looking at someone behind him, someone who’s definitely not there but she just don’t care about it.

\- If you know this much about _my kind_ I would ask you something. It’s more of a favor, so I understand if you refuse it, since you will have nothing to benefit from it. – she stopped her eyes completely dull and ghostly. It nerved the hunter more he cared to admit.

\- Go ahead. I’m listening. –was all he could say.

\- Could you tell me more about those witches you met? Who were they, how did they look like, how did they fight and what were their end? – finally she focused on him, but her look felt like spears and sharp blades. Vlad felt cold sweat drop form his forehead.

He stood the burning gaze of the witch, though. Her emptiness amused him. This witch, this specific one was the very first to talk to him, and she was most probably the first to ever ask a hunter a favor. Was she stupid or genius?

\- Actually… I have nothing that would hold me back from telling you my great adventures, only the tiny fact that you’ll most probably hate and try to kill me in the end… I’m not quite sure I want to die already.

\- The problem I see in this theory that I would hate you in the end… Rest assured I already hate you more than anything. And yet, you’re alive… - she woke up from her void, smiling. Vlad smirked. She was actually pretty funny if she tried.

\- I bet you can understand my hesitation to fulfill your wish as I love to live and enjoy life at its most. But how can you guarantee me I will be still alive when I finish my stories?

\- Never trust us, huh? Okay. – she was quite determined to get the stories out of him this time. - If you had failed to notice I would friendly remind you that first I’m bounded so I can’t use my hands properly and have problems with sudden movements. Second I’m closed in a cell, separated from you, so even if I could move freely I’m too far away to kill you with any sudden move or heat of anger.

\- And third time: you’re one really powerful witch, who most probably has all the abilities that you just listed to me before… Which means you can kill me without moving or saying anything. – gosh did he love this sick game! He would never guessed this can be so much fun. Arguing with a witch? The most entertaining part of his life so far.

\- Why do you think I’m able to do everything I said before?

\- Usually there’s one witch in one area… Yes, you’re too many for us, but pretty little by numbers and as I know, you have never met any other witch in your life, because they’re too far away from you.

\- Hm… I see… Well thank you. I’ve never known this about myself. – she smirked back. Vlad rose an eyebrow in question.

\- You mean you know other witches?

\- Maybe? Maybe not. You’re the expert here and I’m just a mere prisoner who loves to talk. – okay here we go again. Vlad sighed.

\- Yes, you’re definitely just a harmless human girl who loves to talk… But wait! Harmless human girls have nothing to do in a prison! Oh no, you must have been mistaken for an infamous witch! Poor soul, let me release you this instant! –he snored. – That’s what you hope from the inquisitors as well?

\- My hopes and thoughts are none of your concern. But I guess you’re just the same as all those idiot, useless, mean and selfish, egoistic, good for nothing human males who think they have to show every single living thing that they are in control and have power and rule the world…

\- Hey! This was way below the belt, I told you my great reasons why I’m not going to make your strange request.

\- Oh yeah and I tried to tell you that you should think a little since probably I won’t kill someone I just asked a favor from!

\- Probably, my dear! That’s the point. Probably. You cannot guarantee me anything!

\- And you know why? – she smiled furiously. – Because you think I’m a woman with no spine, a snake, some despicable creature that have nothing to do with the oh-so-great humanity of yours! I cannot guarantee you anything because you don’t let me do it!

\- Please! I know exactly how things work and what you’re trying to make me, is to trust you! Listen carefully then, because I only say this once: I Will Never Trust Witches!

\- How sweet, I knew it already and guess why? I’m in this prison because of you!

\- And what? I’m a witch-hunter! The one who has any right to complain about his situation is definitely me! I shouldn’t be here!

\- Neither would I if you hadn’t find me! Because of you will I die!- something sparkled in her eyes.

\- Yes I know! And I’m more than happy! – he laughed with little irritation. – I’ve done my job properly and I won’t feel sorry for any of you I hunted down. You have no idea how many witches cursed me before dying and where I am? Here. Living happily and exterminating you. And I love it. – he smirked.

Erzsébet looked at him with huge glassy eyes. He stopped. Her silence and her face horrified him. She looked like a human. Like a fragile, scared young human girl. Her eyes screamed fear, hurt, loneliness, terror and endless sadness.

He could read her like an open book. She didn’t even try to hide her emotions. She found him horrifying.

It scared him to the bones. He never saw witches as humans, he never thought they could be one, it was already out of question! Then why does this one look like a lost girl from the woods facing a horrible monster, when she’s the actual threat here and he’s just a mere human! He cannot be frightening.

Then why is this witch staring at him as he was some horrible person, and most specially why does he care about it?!


	5. Chapter 5

The dusty cells were filled with tense silence again. Erzsébet glared at the hunter in front of her, the sparkling slowly falling from her eyes. After a moment her gaze became furious and completely upset.

 _\- Szörnyeteg._ – she technically spit out this one single word before spinning around to cut off the conversation.

Vlad couldn’t understand the word she said, but he could feel the meaning of it. And it hurt him. And he had no idea why. His head started to twirl, his thoughts being too complicated and short to understand them, and he felt himself miserable.

Sleeping felt like a good idea, so he lay down once again, and waited for the comfortable darkness to cover him, and his troubled mind. 

* * *

 

_The prince followed the map and reached a black and huge river with no bridge to cross it. He looked around but couldn’t find a single soul to help him. He sat down to the bank of the river and watched the black waves angrily._

_\- I’ve found the way and just about to reach my goal, yet this scary river blocks me. I will never find the princess._

\- _Help! Someone help me!_

_The prince looked around but couldn’t see the source of the voice._

_\- Help! Someone help me! I’m drowning!_

_Finally the prince saw a little hand in the black water and grabbed it just in time. He pulled out the poor soul and gave it something to warm up. The tiny and mostly strange creature smiled in response._

_\- Thank you for saving my life, young traveller. I owe you one, so whenever you need my help just call me and I’ll be there. – with this, the strange thing disappeared. Along with the prince’s favorite handkerchief._

_The prince was a little upset since he couldn’t even ask this little one where can he cross the river. So he sat down once again deciding to eat something.  
_

* * *

Vlad woke up feeling uneasy. It bothered him because his mind told him he has nothing to regret, since he had told the absolute truth, but his heart screamed to do something because it cannot handle the guilt. Moreover he found it really strange to continue a dream.

Sitting up he looked over to the witch. Erzsébet leaned against the wall of her cell the furthest part from him where the light couldn’t reach her. Half covered in darkness, and her face hidden behind her hair. Probably sleeping.

He waited for a long minute to be sure.

Yes, she was definitely sleeping. She hummed something but without any pattern or order so she had to be dreaming something.

This felt like the most acceptable way to apologize to her. After al she was a witch who did nothing but scandals and disasters. All he had done to her was his job to do. And he faced more wrathful witches than her… Maybe that’s why his heart feels uneasy. She’s… She just doesn’t seem like some wicked, black-hearted hag.

But he won’t apologize to her! He just cannot. She’s his prey! What kind of a hinter apologizes to its pray after hunting it down, or killing it?! Ridiculous.

So he came up with a slightly better idea.

\- Hey… You’re up there? – his voice was a little more insecure than he liked it so he cleared his throat. – Hey. Are you awake? – much better.

Erzsébet didn’t respond. She didn’t even move, or anything, so Vlad got up to his feet and stepped closer.

\- Hey… I want to tell you something. – nothing. – I know you can hear me. – bluffing always worked for him. Not here. - Okay, I guess you’re a deep sleeper, then, please let me know if you’re awake.

He sat down, and started to watch carefully the witch before him. She seemed broken. He felt guilt build up inside him but he shushed down his thoughts. He’s gonna solve it, no problem.

His thoughts went back to their fights and conversations. She said something about a male he just killed yesterday – or who knows when – whom she _made_ to follow her around. One more point why is she dangerous.

Let’s see what kind of doggies did she had… No those were definitely dangerous full prepared monster for fight. She couldn’t just have them as pets… Yet again, if he looked back on previous witches they had way stranger and scarier _things_ with them just for fun. One even had a human for heavens sake! A human who acted like a dog, a very loyal dog. Disgusting. At least her _assistants_ weren’t humans… at least their current form wasn’t human. Okay this is way too horrifying to even think about. And he’s the scary-one?!

Some movement caught his eyes. The witch seemed to awake.

\- Slept well? – he asked trying not to reveal any emotion in his voice. He still couldn’t see her face but could easily imagine her expression.

\- You’re noisy. – the answer surprised him. Did she already… what? But he welcomed this sudden but quite positive change in the mood.

\- And you look adorable. Do you always look like this after a good sleep? I can even see your drool in your cheeks.

\- Ha-ha-ha, very funny. – okay her voice was telling him to shut up.

\- I have something to tell you.

\- Just go and choke on it.

\- It might be interesting for you.

\- I don’t care.

\- Then I will start.

\- Couldn’t you just go and die before I kill you?

\- Sorry babe, we’re in prison and going anywhere is currently kinda impossible. And you look too tired to actually kill me. – where did his confidence came from this sudden? He surprised himself.

\- Where did your strong conviction of me-being-able-to-kill-you-without-any-problem go so suddenly? – he still couldn’t see her face.

\- Maybe I changed my mind.

\- You have a death-wish or something?

\- Nope, still not. But I have something I want to tell you.

\- I don’t care.

\- Okay. But first I have something to ask you.

\- Would you just make up your mind for once?! – she was a little irritated…

\- Were your little loyal ‘assistants’ by any chance humans? – long silence.

\- Why do you care? – she was suspicious.

\- I was just wondering since you said you could make any man follow you their entire life…

\- Maybe I was joking? – she wasn’t in a good mood yet.

\- Okay we will talk about it later. Now. What do you want to hear about?

\- Your sudden death of suffocating.

\- I see. Then I should tell you the story where I hunted down a witch who in the end was hanged. – he said happily. Erzsébet shifted, for a moment her face could be seen, and he was watching him suspiciously trying to figure out what is he trying to tell or get. – Which should I tell, which should I tell… Okay, this was not too long ago, I had this request from a really rich person who wanted to get rid of their local witch, since she always robbed his workers, and sometimes even braked into his house. I got every necessary information from the man so I prepared my weapons and went to her house. She lived in the luxury, had thousands of jewelry and gold but she wasn’t really clever. She wanted to buy me, promised me anything I want. It was quite easy, she couldn’t fight, so I knocked her down, tied her up and went back to hand her over to the inquisitors who happened to be really near. It was a short case, the next week she was hanged. I got my reward and went to my next job.

Vlad observed the witch in the other cell. Erzsébet didn’t move, or showed any emotion but he could see she was listening. When he finished they sat in silence.

-So? What more do you want to know about this witch? I’ll tell you anything you ask. I can remember her pretty well, her look was enchanting. – he smirked playfully. Erzsébet didn’t answer.

\- Hm… Let’s see. There sure was some more which was sentenced to hang… Hmm…

\- What color were her eyes? – Erzsébet’s voice was really _really_ soft and bashful. Vlad laughed to himself. Gosh this witch can be so easy sometimes.

\- Ice blue. And her hair was really light brown like straw. She was really beautiful, but her surviving instincts just didn’t work properly. –he laughed.

\- And what did she offered you?

\- As I said anything I wanted. She even sad she would get me the most beautiful girl on earth if I feel like it. But I just laughed.

\- Do you know her name?

\- Her name? – this question unsettled him a little. Names… Remembering one’s name is admitting they were important. But witches only have names to distinguish them… Problematic. – I’m not sure… - his memory saved him – Lucille. Her name was Lucille.

\- . . . – Erzsébet didn’t face him again. – And you’re absolutely sure she was a witch?

Vlad was surprised by this question.

\- What do you mean?

\- What is so hard to get from this question? Are you 100% sure she was a witch?

\- Of course! I can tell the difference between a human and a witch!

\- . . .

\- Are you trying to tell me I did a mistake? Because I would like to tell you that you witches have a strange aura around you, full with magical power. That’s one way to track you down or find you in a crowd. I thought you know it already.

\- . . . What would you say if I tell you this aura can be faked?


	6. Chapter 6

Erzsébet sat in her cell again in complete harmony. Vlad hesitated to even answer her or wait if she continues her absurd idea.

\- You said we have a magical aura around us. Why do you think only witches have magical power? What about the magical plants and other creatures? I bet you have seen a moonflower at least when your teacher showed you in school. Or you have found more magical trace in the woods from goblins and marvel-deer. – she looked at him with painfully clear eyes and straight look. Vlad shifted uncomfortably.

\- Maybe… But those are natural powers, it has nothing to do with forgery.

\- And the herb tea’s you make out of them? And the medicines? And those potions? What do you think they get their effectiveness? From the magical ingredients… If you, mere humans can create such things, why don’t you accept the theory that you can ‘make’ a witch? At least her aura? – those poisonous green eyes burned his skin and face. She accused him with foolishness and it seemed like she has every right.

\- I’m not really good with potions and blending… - Vlad tried to avoid the topic.

\- Every witch-hunter had to learn something…

\- Why are you this well informed about our education? – retorted the man suddenly, and really irritated.

\- You think you’re the only expert here? – she was quite sarcastic. _Touché_

\- Okay this way we will just yell at each other and my head is still spinning a little so… I heard rumors about some banned experiment which aim was to ‘create’ a witch for the hunters… But it ended in a catastrophe. The Chief Inquisitor himself forbade the hunters, after a deadly incident. The ‘experiment’ killed two of the researchers and escaped. They said it died shortly after in the woods, since it was incapable of living on its own. But after this no one tried again. So I don’t see what your point is.

\- Only that long before our doctors and medication people could heal themselves somehow and they know these technics nowadays as well so if someone is working with herbal medicines in a dusty little village they automatically have to have some magical aura around them since they spend their life surrounded by those. And if this person happens to be female… would you call them witches?

Vlad had close to nothing desire to answer. He wanted to forget, close out this female voice from his head, shut her up. She was strange, she was dangerous, she was deadly. He defeated her once, captured her, the story should have ended there and then. But no. For some unknown reason he was forced to sit and listen to this fearsome creature and its nonsense lies. He did not wanted to hear anything coming from her!   
So he remained silent. After two deadly minutes he laid down once again to merge into the dark unconsciousness, but dreams avoided him this time. So he just laid there his back shown to the witch, his head burning from those problems created by this witch and his heart screaming for silence in this heated mess again created by this specific witch.   
Vlad decided. It will be his first and last time to do so, but he will go, watch and applaud when this monster will be executed.

Hours passed in uncomfortable silence between them. The hunter couldn’t sleep no matter how hard he wished. The witch on the other hand sat completely still and calm. She had some really shocking idea in her pretty head.

\- My father’s favorite color was blood red or crimson. He said because life is never fair or easy but at least it hurts. He was really sarcastic. I liked him as much a daughter can like a father such as him. He was afraid of me… Or my mother. I could never decided whom he feared more… I guess me, but only because Mama talked about me in those ways. And because he feared me his everyday aim was to tame me, or punish without reason so I will see who is the lord in the house. And yet I liked him. And I liked my brothers too, although I barely saw them. My mother loved me. I was her precious little daughter who will have a much better life, and a palace, a king for husband and so on. I could never imagine where did she get those ideas. I was afraid more from these illogical dreams of my mother than my abusive father. When I turned 7 a friendly woman ‘kidnapped’. She said she couldn’t bear to watch everyday the way I have to suffer. So she took me with her and run away to the next kingdom. She kept me really well, taught me everything I can help others with, and where should I say “Enough is enough”. But my father sent my brothers after me so after 2 years I had return home. From that point on my father never hit me, but became even scarier… for me. He caressed my check without reason, kissed my hands, shoulders and knees out of the blue, and didn’t let me out from the house. He called me as his “ _Tündérke”_. I was frightened. He wasn’t himself… Mama changed too. She seemed to love me even more, and waiting something huge and incredible from me. The only things remaining the same were my brothers. I never saw them after they brought me back. I hated my house, my prison, and was scared. Really scared.

Vlad could feel his eyelids became like stones and close. He could hear the witch’s voice but it was like the waves of a calm ocean, washing the shore nice and softly. His troubled mind was even more confused why did she start to speak so suddenly and what does she want with it, but he drifted to sleep slowly before, he could say anything.

* * *

 

  _He was walking in a long dusty road, small dirty houses – more likely shacks – along the empty road. Some had a little barely living garden or something like that next to the building but most of them were disturbingly neglected. Except for one. It was a little larger than the average, and seemed to be in good caring hands._  
It couth his attention so he walked closer. A beautiful young girl sat in the middle watching the colorful flowers around her humming a marvelous melody. She could be around 13, but she looked way more matured and grown up both mentally and physically. He could just stand and awe her figure and her harmonized presence in the little garden. She looked like she wasn’t real. Like if some painter drew her on a canvas. The whole picture was unreal. Then she turned her little head towards him, her face showing surprise and curiosity.   
“ You’re making a really strange face, you know…” she said after a little time, and he quickly collected himself.   
“ Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt. Your voice is beautiful.”  
“ Thank you? I’ve never seen you before.”  
“ That’s because I’ve just arrived here a day or two…”  
“ And what has brought you here from where everyone wants to go away?”  
“ My job. I’m the new scribe here.”

 _“ And what does that mean?”_  
“ I will help to the village council to keep their thoughts in check.”  
“ Sounds awfully boring.”  
“ It’s not that horrible. May I ask what were you doing apart from singing?”  
“ Nothing.”  
“ That’s sounds a little bit boring to me.”  
“ It is.”  
“ Then why don’t you do something you like?”  
“ I can’t.”  
“ Why?”  
“ I cannot leave this house.”  
“ Some kind of illness?”  
“ Sort of…”  
“ I’m sorry to hear that. What would you say if I would come everyday and talk with you here?”  
“ That would be really nice of you.”  
“ Then tomorrow, here. Bye”

_“ See you”_

_He continued his way, thinking about the strange girl in the garden. The next day he couldn’t see her in the garden but noticed her figure sitting in the window eyeing the by-passers observantly. He could see her face light up when she found him. She waved to him, and he returned the kind gesture. The next day they could talk again, following week she was inside the house, after that in the garden for two and a half week. They talked about everything, his work, her favorite flower, the other villagers, his adventures from before – because he had many –, her wishes, anything that came into their mind.  
He found her more and more attractive and his curiosity grew every day about why cannot she leave the house. He never met her parents, nor did she meet anyone special to him. Slowly as time went by he forgot everyone that once he loved, all his thought were about her. She seemed the same everyday but he could feel that she’s suffering from something and it nerved him that he cannot help._

* * *

 

Vlad sat up so suddenly Erzsébet let out a little shriek in surprise.

\- What did you do to me? – he looked at her with piercingly burning eyes.

\- I have absolutely no idea what are you talking about.

\- Why did I have a dream about you?

\- How should I know what are you dreaming about?

\- Why did you talk about your childhood so suddenly?

\- I had no idea you were awake.

\- Then why are you talking to yourself?

\- Maybe because I can be unsettled too?

Vlad burned his gaze into the witch’s. He was perfectly sure this witch did something to him. His dreams became too suspicious. One about his favorite fairytale and now dreaming about her childhood through some strange guy’s eye… She was up to something really big but he won’t give himself so easily. If she wanted to use him to escape she made the worst choice in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Hateful, loathing crimson eyes glared into calm green. Vlad gritted his teeth in frustration then slowly changed his face. Now he was smirking to the witch.

\- Don’t play fool with me. I can tell you’re messing with my head but let me warn you sweetheart. No matter what spell do you cast on me, I won’t help you in any way.

\- I doubt it, considering the fact you clearly fear me. And fear can be very useful with hypnosis… - she smiled poisonously back at him again mocking the hunter.

\- I’m not afraid of you! – he was way beyond pissed off.

\- Yeah sure… Then why don’t you come closer? – meanwhile she sit to the very front of her cell. Vlad acted the same without a second thought.

\- Here I am! – they were only an arm-long away from each other. This prison had really narrow corridors between the cells.

\- I bet you wouldn’t dare to touch me. – she laughed.

Vlad stretched out his hand. He could have grab the witch hair, or pinch her nose easily. Even flick her forehead.

\- You didn’t think I would – he said triumphantly but his smile froze to his face and he yanked back his hand panic and surprise. Erzsébet in the other cell laughed so hard she fell on her side.

\- You Bit Me! – he shouted both angry and disappointedly.

\- And your face is priceless! – she laughed.

\- You’re unbelievable! What are you?! A little dog or what?!

\- Oh come it was funny. – she sat up still giggling

\- What if you poisoned me?!

\- Oh come on, man, it was just a joke.

\- A joke?! First you manipulate my dreams and then bite me?! I cannot sense the oh-so-great humor behind this.

\- Lighten up, would you? As you said before I don’t want to die from boredom either.

\- I guess my plan of killing the time was slightly better. – he still clenched his hand in pain. Gosh did this woman have sharp teeth… What a lady.

\- Maybe we should continue then.

Vlad couldn’t really believe his ears and eyes. What’s it with this witch? She must be crazy or insane. She manages to surprise him every single time. But the game sounded calming and peaceful so he accepted the strange offer.

\- I start with… home.

\- Bedroom.

\- Privacy.

\- Invaders.

\- Outcast.

\- Loneliness.

\- Sadness.

\- Tears.

\- Tears apart.

\- Beast.

\- Inner-self.

\- Thoughts.

\- Dreams.

\- Messages.

\- Delay.

\- Delay? – Erzsébet questioned back.

\- Like the post office forgets to send you your package in time.

\- Oh…

\- You do know what a post office is, right?

\- O-of course. I just never thought they do such a thing.

\- Where did you live? No matter how much do you pay for them they always send your letter late.

\- I lived in the woods, thank you for your question.

\- But you just told me that you lived in a village and you couldn’t leave your house.

\- That was a long time ago.

\- You cannot be that old, considering your body. – he scanned her figure really observantly.

\- Hey! – she raised her arms before her chest. – Manners, please!

\- Don’t need to panic, I’ve seen better.

\- HEY!

\- Why? That’s the truth.

\- You shouldn’t talk about it anyway.

\- Oh come on, you’re just a witch, a pretty one maybe, but a witch after all.

\- Just a witch? What do you mean by that?

\- What should I? It doesn’t matter if you have good shape you will die anyway.

\- You speak as if you’re immortal or something. Everything has to die after a time.

\- At least I won’t be burned alive. – he leaned back a little crossing his arms casually.

\- Why do you always have to remind me that I would be safe and sound if I’ve never met you. – she sighed.

\- Darling you seem to be in a misunderstanding. I didn’t find you by accident. I’m a hunter. I properly hunted you down, because I wanted to. No matter where would have you been or run away, I would have always found and hunt you down. – he liked the witch’s face. He could feel the danger he’s playing with and the excitement coming along with it.

\- Well, thank you to clear this out for me.

\- Nothing ‘I hate you even more’ or something?

\- Why tell it if you know it already?

\- Who knows? To kill some time?

\- You really think I will entertain you after this?

\- You just said you don’t want to feel bored. I know you will entertain me.

\- And I have many other ways to amuse myself. – she turned her back to him again.

\- Nononono, darling. Playing with my head and dreams is not an option.

\- May I ask you why? – she looked back to him her eyes glaring daggers to him again.

\- Because I said so…– her face became horrifying – is certainly not the answer. That would be, because I’m curious why do you do it.

\- And I won’t tell it.

\- You will have to.

\- No I have not.

\- I know you love to speak about yourself, you will tell it.

\- You would be surprised.

\- Aw, come on. I didn’t started cursing you when you bit me, the least you can return my kindness is to answer.

\- Would you please inform me about when did we agreed on a deal like this?

\- You want to argue again? Aren’t you tired of it as I’m?

\- Why do you think we have so much in common anyway?

\- I just don’t want my head to hurt again.

\- Would you please make up your mind finally? Why do you act nice and friendly asking me personal questions and then rub it in my face that you love your work and happy that I’ll die. You don’t even know me!

\- And now I cannot follow you.

\- Just decide how will you act! As a person who respects the other living creatures around him, or a hunter who hates witches more than anything. If the first one, please don’t bring up my execution as a topic in every damn hour. If the later one, we don’t have anything to talk about. But make up your mind already!

\- Look who’s speaking. One time you tell me things out of the blue and after that get the needle and curse me.

\- . . . I will act based upon how you choose.

\- Oh really. No sweety if you think you can solve the basic problem with such foolish methods like this, you’re stupid.

\- And what would be the basic problem according to you?

\- That you’re a witch, and I’m a hunter.

\- Why? If I would happen to be a normal human girl you think we could speak normally?

\- Way better.

\- I doubt it.

\- Well it’s just my opinion. But you still did not tell me why do you mess with my dreams.

\- And I still won’t. – she turned and went further back in her cell, trying to end the conversation.

\- And if I tell you another story about some witch?

\- Just how pathetic you think I am? – she looked at him with a sigh.

\- Please, considering the fact that I kill witches as a job and you’re one of them, but we still can have a normal conversation I think…

\- Yes? Do continue.

\- I’m quite cool and friendly with you.

\- You avoided the question.

\- Just like you. – he smiled at her mockingly. – So what kind of story do you want to hear this time?

\- What do you think can get me to answer your question? – again challenging him.

\- Hmm… Let me see… Something interesting. – he sorted his memories until he found one. – I know. The strongest one I defeated so far. How does it sound? – he smirked at the woman but she just surged.

\- So. The story goes like this. I’ve got a mission to investigate the disappearance of my college who went missing on a hunt. His prey was a foreign witch from the neighbor country, because their hunters couldn’t do anything with it. So we sent one of our master hunters but he didn’t came back. I travelled there and find the witch quite quickly. But she was prepared. She had a dozen servants all kind of beasts and monsters. The most disturbing ones were human-likes but like without a brain. And one of them was the one hunter that went missing. It was disturbing and unsettling to see a respected hunter serve as a dog for a witch. And he looked at her as if she was a goddess or something. I couldn’t watch it.

\- And?

\- So I killed her. I think she really irritated me. – he laughed to himself. After a long silence Vlad looked up to see Erzsébet face twist in horror. – What?

\- You said you didn’t kill anyone.

\- Did I? It seems like we talked about something different then. – he surged indifferently. As he waited for some question from the witch he observed her once again.

She looked disappointed and almost… sad. As if she truly believed he had not killed before. Is she this naïve for real? She’s crazy then.

\- What was her name? – she finally asked. Oh great. Names… Yeah.

\- I think… if my memory could work properly… Yes! Her name was Emma. She was blond, her hair was about her shoulder, she wore a headband in it. And her eyes were green. Just like yours.

\- Who was that hunter that went missing?

\- He was Antonio Fernández, the most cheerful person I’ve ever met. He was one of the bests.


	8. Chapter 8

As it was written in the great book of life that just as when Antonio Fernández arrived to the borderline a bolt struck and without a blink a thunderstorm caught him just before he could run into the closest inn. He laughed it off as usual and asked the bartender whether he could stay for the night.   
\- Just don’t stain anything. And clear that idiot goof from your face! - the young man shouted after him as he went upstairs. He quickly changed into a clean set of clothes and leaped onto the bed.

\- Let’s see… Emma… Lovely little name for a blood-lover witch. The report said she killed at least a dozen hunters before and they have absolutely no idea how she did it. They got the report that she was captured and then nothing. Both the hunter and the witch disappeared after that… strange… - he slowly fell asleep.

\- Couldn’t have found a better time to come here, could you?! – groaned the bartender as a new guest entered the inn letting rain and wind roam into the building. The stranger pulled back the dark hood from its head revealing a beautiful and smiling woman. The bartender dropped his jaw in awe and couldn’t find a word.

\- I was on my way home but this storm is just awful. I thought this place is for travellers who need a place from nature’s cruelty. –her smile was sweet, oh so sweet the boy’s head started to crackle. Just as his heart started to run crazy.

\- Ye-yeah… It is… - he couldn’t speak, his mouth simply did not obey.

\- Okay then. Do you have any free room for a lady in need?

\- Actually we’re sorta short on rooms… - finally he could speak and the same time mentally slapped himself. What kind of answer is that?

\- Oh… - the woman, no matter how short and cute she appeared she was clearly a _woman_ , seemed disappointed and sad. – then I guess I will have to sleep on a chair.

\- I-I have a bed- I mean you can have my room it’s quite spacious for the two of us, I mean for you on the bed and me on the floor or I mean…- he was blushing really hard but felt so happy when he saw the woman’s face lighten up.

\- Really? You would do that? That’s so sweet of you, thank you! – she giggled and the bartender felt his mind blow.

\- My name is Lovino by the way. – he smiled triumphant.

\- Nice to meet you Lovino. Hope I won’t be a burden.

\- Of course not! I’m really sorry for the rude introduction…

\- It’s okay… - she smiled. – So… can I see that room or we will stay here all night chatting?

\- Oh, yeah! The room! Just a minute, I forgot to clean it the other day… I will be back in a minute. – he was so embarrassed no words could describe it. Emma giggled sweetly and watched carefully as the young man run towards his room.

\- There won’t be a need of that… - she said quietly then turned towards the staircase. – Let’s see that new applicant… Will he be interesting enough for me?

She went straight to that room in which the hunter slept happily, opened the door without a doubt and stepped in. In front of her laid the foreign man wearing nothing just old rusty trousers spreading his arms and legs out slightly snoring. The woman smirked and stepped closer leaning over the men inspecting his face and body. In a blink two strong hands caught her sides forcefully and two cheerful green eyes – very similar to hers – shot open to welcome her.

\- My, my, Grandpa was right. Women can’t help falling in love with my body. – he grinned. The witch un-visibly relaxed a little. – But to have a witch as a secret admire is more than… how could I say… exiting and fearful at the same time. – he laughed as he could see – and feel - the woman become stiff. He looked at her with a beaming smile – So do you have anything to say, Miss Emma before I tie you up and call the Inquisitors?

\- How do you know my name?

\- Just as you know who I’m even before I started the research of your whereabouts.

\- It sounds like you stalked me. – she grinned with a blood heating smile.

\- I think I should use that sentence, but fair enough. Now that we had our lovely introduction I should prepare the ropes.

\- Why do you think it was this easy to capture me?

\- Senorita, no matter how I look, you cannot escape from my arms.

\- That maybe true. Are you this sure of the ropes as well?

\- Sounds like you don’t really know me then… Let me introduce myself then: Antonio Fernández master-hunter from the other country at your unlucky service. –he still didn’t let her out of his death grip, and Emma mentally noted it as one positive part of him, he’s strong.

\- I would love to return the kind gesture of introducing myself but I fear you already know everything about me. – she smiled at the man with a really suggestive look.

\- Well then, I should finish my job. – he took back one of his hands to search for a rope, while griping both of the witch’s arms in his other. Emma waited for this second and let out an ear-tearing scream form her lungs, freezing the Spaniard and most probably waking up the whole inn, as running footsteps could be heard in a blink. Antonio turned back furiously just to see the woman stick out her tongue at him playfully just before the door was broken in and the witch let out an other shriek, screaming about how this barbaric person attacked her and how much of a perverted frater is this and so on. The young bartender’s face told Antonio that tonight would be the very last night of his if he doesn’t escape somehow. So he did what he could best. Grab the woman and his suitcase, jump out the window and start running in the still rampageous storm outside towards the forest – probably. He could hear the bartender cursing after him and saying something like he will find him and kill him with his bare hands, but what occurred more to him was the laughing witch in his hand who seemed like she expected this.

When Antonio decided that they are safe and sound they stopped.

\- Do I sense it right that you somehow knew this would happen?

\- What could I say? I have experience. – she giggled.

\- Sounds logical. But I still have you.

\- That’s true. Apart from that we just entered my home. – she smiled at him knowing perfectly how problematic is that it the hunter and how advantageous to her and just how frightened his face will be.

\- You live in the woods?

\- Why not? It can be so beautiful when the hunters have torches and dogs with them yet cannot do anything.

\- They never tried to burn down the forest? – he sounded surprise.

\- They did. But couldn’t do it.

\- Oh I see. – he started to walk again in a hurry which the witch somehow didn’t like.

\- Where are we going?

\- To the border. I found you, captured you, I just have to give you in and that’s all.

\- You don’t even know where the border is! – she was furious and angry. Why? Because they went to the right direction.

\- Maybe I know.

\- You cannot! That’s impossible!

\- Senorita, you are a little overestimated don’t you think? You make so much mistake, it’s a miracle to me how they couldn’t capture you before. – she didn’t answered. Antonio looked back to the woman and smiled. – You know if you would be a little more… -he felt into silence. – never mind. – and they were marching again.

After a minute he heard a strange whistling sound, head spinning back like tornado, eyes wide.

\- You whistled. –it was more of a statement than a question. Emma looked at him with huge innocent eyes.

\- Maybe.

\- You know I could kill you right now.

\- Yet you won’t.

\- Why are you so sure?

\- You simply run out of time to do so. –she laughed at him. Just before Antonio heard the fearful noises closing around them in a circle. Those _things_ snored, snuffed and panted around them. Half of them terrific creatures from horror stories, some even more frightening. – Now, now, if you don’t want to be torn apart right now you should release me.

\- You hear me, brainless monsters?! I got your master and I can easily kill her! If any of you tries to come even a step closer her unlucky life will end in a minute! – the hunter shouted voice steady, hands firmly grasping the woman, face paler than a ghost, icy sweat dropping from his forehead.

\- You think it will stop them?

\- Senorita – he smiled at the woman, his other hand disappearing behind him – I may have underestimated you, but that won’t happen again, I promise –a sudden move and he sliced the witch’s throat in two, wouldn’t have a huge human-like monster knock out his blade from his hand.

Emma now free from the hunter’s grip, laughed full heartedly and daunting as the human shaped monster stood before her to protect her.

\- See? I wouldn’t really use the ‘brainless’ term to them. – she looked up to the monster eyes softening a little. – Thank you Tim, you came just in time as always.


	9. Chapter 9

Antonio felt blood running out of his brain. First because he was just a thread apart from death just a moment before. Second because this monstrous resembled a normal human so much it gave him chills. And last but not least, the look in the witch’s eye was more than horrific. Not just because she seemed _glad_ to see her slave, more like she _greeted_ it as someone greet an old _friend._

Oh and one more thing. _That_ something actually retorted the kind gesture…

\- Who’s this?

The rusty voices sounded as it had came from miles below the ground, or from the other-world. Antonio felt as if his mind was frozen and lost control above himself. Luckily it only lasted a minute.

\- Just another lovely voluntary person to entertain us. Don’t you think it’s kind from the king? Always sending a new toy?- The woman hugged the monster from behind like a snake, caressing its cheeks and arms.

The hunter had two things in mind: to find the weakest monster in the circle and to throw up from the scene. " This witch is a creep. "

\- How strong is he?

Tim or whatever the witch called him burned his gaze into Antonio’s skull. The hunter had a horrible urge to grab his head and hide it somewhere where this monster can’t see it. He forced himself though, searching the weak spot.

\- I’m not sure… He seems really skillful and his grip is strong as a diamond but other than that… Unfortunately I hadn’t have enough time to test him out. - Emma smirked into the monster’s shoulders. - Do you want to test him?

Antonio finally saw one goblin like creature which seemed good enough for his plan.

\- Would you like it? 

The first time Tim turned his monstrous head towards the woman some terrifyingly grotesque emotion of affection in his long dead eyes, but Antonio thanked this strange gesture.

The hunter somersaulted towards the goblin, catching its legs and pulling it with him, while trying to catch his suitcase or just kick it open. He failed with his second plan though.

Emma snapped her sparkling eyes towards him right after he moved. It seemed like the monsters had horrific good reaction time as and all of them moved all along with him. That’s why he captured the goblin.

Now that he got all the attention – again – he swung the goblin and throw him at the other monsters, jumping up, grabbing his suitcase and sprint towards the black forest.

Tim however jumped ahead of him, cutting short his escape rout. Antonio ducked his head kicking towards the monster’s leg, missing it then sliding further while Tim jumped up to avoid his attack and Emma started to cast some spell facing them.

When Antonio heard the first three words the witch was chanting, he steadied himself, unsheathing his weapon by some miracle and charged towards the woman. The monster clashed with the hunter, sword against claws and god-knows-what-else while the witch smirked still casting. She had withdrew the other monsters letting her favorite play with the ‘new toy’ so now it was only the three of them.

The fight was exhausting and bloody. Antonio no matter how hard he tried couldn’t reach closer than a meter to the witch, her loyal guard was always in the way. After about five minutes Emma finished the spell that attacked the hunter’s heart like a lightning. Antonio collapsed.

* * *

 

\- I bet he will survive for at least a week… A week and a half.

\- A month. Maybe 4 weeks.

\- I’m starting to feel jealous Tim. What do you see in him? I’m supposed to be more interested in him.- The feminine voice chuckled playfully.

\- He’s strong.

\- Physically yes, maybe. But the question is how string is he mentally? That’s the most important Tim. That and nothing else.

\- Hmm…- the monster’s voice was more like a pleased moan a dog would let out when its master pets it.

\- So what do you say? How long will he bear it?

\- 2 weeks. 

\- Much better. - the witch chuckled once more. - Oh look. He’s awake.

Antonio tried to sit up and felt ropes around his ankles and wrists. He watched carefully this grotesque horror couple before him: the gorgeous blond witch and her loyal monster. They acted like two human shaped demon. Not even trying to hide their flaws or inhumanity. As he was observing them Tim got to his feet and grabbed him, placing him up in a sitting position so they can have a better look at his face.

\- You know, for a monster you act like a human quite well. - Antonio couldn’t keep quite. Tim looked at his master, they exchanged a look the hunter couldn’t see well then he felt as the monster kicked him on his side, but didn’t say a word.

\- Strange first words after a defeat. - the witch smiled at the prisoner with painfully malicious smile. - I hope you will remain this entertaining the whole time.

\- What do you want from me? 

\- Tell me something. Did you know Irina? 

The question surprised the hunter so much he couldn’t react. He watched the woman with suspicion.

\- Is she a witch by any chance? 

\- You mean _was_. - Emma’s eye sharpened her gaze piercing his soul. This witch was furious.

\- I don’t really know. Should I? - Antonio decided to keep this information to himself. He could tell Emma wasn’t really good with her tempers, or hiding her true emotions. She was cool and collected if she knew how things would go. But it seemed like this question was a new quest, a new story in her life, something she wasn’t familiar with. So she wasn’t really in control therefore she was more inflammable. Plus she had no idea whether he really had no guess who she was talking about or just lying. One point to him.

They stared at each other for a time then the witch left him in his cell with an irritated and annoyed smile, Tim after her heels.

She came back with a blow full of tasty soup, placed it on the floor of his cell then leave again without a word or eye contact.

Antonio decided pretty fast that no matter what he would never eat anything made by the witch or her monsters/servants. So he left it untouched and started to meditate – a really helpful rite of the hunters. Cleaning his mind and focusing on his task was always great for the hunt. Except now he’s locked up somewhere in a forest far from everyone and no one from the organization had any idea that he was in deep trouble.

He tried to come up with a dozen plan how to inform the others. It wasn’t an easy task. But essential for his survival.

Plus he used it as a shield to protect himself from the witch’s constant inquisitive questions about Irina and her death.

It took three days to create all of them perfectly, checking for possible mistakes in the idea itself, creating plan B and C and D and a last one in case of real emergency and how to make the weapons and stuff he needed for them, everything. And yet he forgot the most crucial part of every plan: how to escape from his ropes. On the fourth day he realized that the witch used his own rope to tie him up. Huge, almost deadly disadvantage. The hunters used a special rope witch could seal down one’s magical power if tied properly and un-tear-able for humans.

Antonio was hallucinating from four day starvation and felt himself like a puppet, without willpower and any strength.

On the fifth day when Emma appeared and gave him his deliciously looking food she didn’t left right away. She stood there for two minutes then asked with a quite peaceful and mostly harmless voice:

\- Do you have any family? 

Antonio slowly looked at her confusion written on his face, but before he could have answered the witch quickly left the prison. After that she had one strange question each time she appeared with the food.

\- Did you have a lover?

\- How did she look like?

\- Which was your favorite city?

\- What do you like more? The Sun or the Moon?

\- Do you know how to dance?

\- What’s your favorite color?

\- Can you sing?

\- What was your favorite subject in school?

\- Who’s your favorite inquisitor?

The most horrible thing was the witch continued with her interrogation and bombed the hunter with countless question.

After two week Antonio gave up. He was half dead from starvation and despair and confusion and when the witch appeared with the food and asked:

\- Do you like to live? 

he just couldn’t bear more. This one question brought life back to his eyes, sparks to his brain and strength to his bones. He collected everything he got and whispered a ‘ yes ‘ so hollow yet so fierce that the witch was amused.

Emma entered his cell, untied him and slowly, carefully almost caring-ly fed him, then ordered Tim to take the broken hunter somewhere more comfortable.

She chuckled after Tim closed the door of Antonio’s new room.

\- I won…


	10. Chapter 10

For a moment Erzsébet sat in complete silence and Vlad started to feel nervous. The witch seemed to be completely okay and collected and most importantly peaceful. That meant nothing but trouble. So he prepared himself mentally.

\- Did Emma say anything strange? – she didn’t look at him, her head tilted upwards a little resting against the wall, eyes gazing somewhere far.

\- What do you mean by strange?

\- I’m sure she cursed you. So you must’ve had a little conversation. Did she say anything apart from cursing?

\- Why do you think we talked? I didn’t say anything to you either until I woke up here.

\- Yes, but you cursed under your breathe when you found yourself against 3 wolves.

\- And what does it have to do with that witch? – an idea stuck in Vlad’s mind. – You don’t know her by any chance, do you.

\- Who knows. As you’ve said before we are lonely creatures, destined to solitude. – she smirked at him, looking in his eyes again. The cold run down on the hunter’s spin but at the same time adrenaline rushed over him.

\- Who knows… maybe our knowledge isn’t the best.

\- Are you implying some request, do I sense it right? – she still didn’t turned her head back, therefore she practically looked down on him, smirking. This annoyed the man.

\- Would you like it if I had implied some request?

\- Not necessarily. But you still did not answer my question… again.

\- Look how’s talking. I’ve answered with another question. If you could not appreciate it, then it’s your problem.

\- So she didn’t say anything strange, out of the place sentence or question.

\- Question you say… I’ve got this feeling that you’ve known her personally.

\- And it still has nothing to do with you.

\- My heart is falling into pieces… why can’t we reach an agreement? – Vlad smiled slyly to the woman but she had again lost focus. – Okay, here’s the deal. I may try to remember harder and seek for an answer if you tell me something.

\- Depends on your question.

\- Did you ever ensorcelled any man to follow you around like a dog?

Erzsébet slowly drifted her head slowly to meet his eyes. Her gaze was dull but Vlad could tell it was ostensible. Most probably… He had absolutely no idea what she was hiding but she did a great job.

\- No deal. – and she turned her head back.

\- What could make you change your mind?

\- Nothing. That’s my last answer.

\- My goodness aren’t you stubborn.

But Erzsébet remained silent. Vlad could feel the air stiffing around them. He had two options. Either accept the tense silence trying to fall asleep – again- or start a new topic and somehow get more information out of the woman.

\- Did you know what they told me about you? – no response. – That you want to become a witch-queen. Is that true?

\- Who said that? – her voice came from far-far away, it was hollow and weak. Vlad stared at the woman with huge surprise but decided not to push his luck.

\- The people I got the information from.

\- Who were they?

\- Mostly older hunters and inquisitors. But I asked around some town as well which you were kind enough to destroy some years ago. And believe me or not I even tried to ask… -he didn’t finish his sentence. No, this information has too much power against this witch, he should use it later in exchange for a bigger answer. Erzsébet seemed to not noticing anything. – I first heard it from an old inquisitor, then from the people of the ----- town. They told me that you had an ancient monster with you, a mythical creature of the sea that only lived in legends. That’s why they believe you are the witch-queen.

\- Hm… - the woman turned herself the wall, showing her side to the man. She was deep in thoughts. Vlad observed her figure and the small part of her face he could see.

\- When we fought I thought about this strange idea and couldn’t decide. You don’t seem special or strange or overpowered. Despite this you could stand and defend yourself for almost the end… The other horribly odd things were your attacks. Did you even saw me? Half of your attacks missed me.

\- Hmm… - Erzsébet tucked her head between the wall and her shoulders, her hair falling into her face. She couldn’t hear the hunter or tried really hard to exclude his voice.

\- Am I by any chance bothering you? – Vlad changed tactics and sharpened his voice.

\- No, not at all… - yet the answer was so weak and humble it scared the hunter. She had something in her mind, something that most probably had to do a lot with him and kept it all to herself… What a selfish creature!

\- Let’s play. – he demanded with his voice, forcing her to react.

\- Not now… - she sounded… sick. Fragile. Hurt. She sounded _human._

Vlad couldn’t decide what to do… Telling her what Emma said may help bringing her back to normality, or it just droves her deeper… And why on earth does he care?!

While the hunter was debating with himself the witch cleared her eyes without a sound and sit back straight, her head looking up to the ceiling.

\- There was once an orphan girl whom her mother left in on the road in the end of a village to die. A couple found her and since they couldn’t have children adopted her. Next to the couple’s house lived a slightly older boy who decided to always keep an eye on the little helpless orphan, like a caring brother would. Years come and go, and the kingdom they lived in started a war. The orphan’s father had to join the military. The girl was around 8 or 10. Her friend a year older. After 4 years the war was ended and the father came back. But the fights changed him. Earlier he was kind, careful and loving. Now he was quite, cold and had a strange light in his eyes whenever he looked at the orphan girl. Before the war the couple had never argued or fought, now it was hard to start a normal conversation. Everything was just awkward. The girl spent most of her time with her friend but she had to go home. She tried to avoid her father because he started to act strange. Earlier he would only kiss her cheeks and forehead. Now he kissed her hand and stared into her eyes while doing so. She was afraid but didn’t say anything. Then tragedy happened. She escaped from home running to her only friend, not telling anything again. Her friend figured it out however and decided to beat up the old veteran. He couldn’t though. The father died from a painful disease, before that suffering for weeks. The orphan didn’t go back ever again.

The witch felt into silence. As she was speaking her voice was steady but hollow, and Vlad couldn’t see her eyes at all. They remained in a strange comfortable and suffocating silence for a while.

\- Who was this girl? – the hunter finally asked, even though he knew the answer.

\- Emma…

\- Did she curse her father?

\- That’s not important…

\- Yes it is. Someone died because of her.

\- That someone raped her. – Erzsébet swung her head so suddenly and stared with so huge, icy eyes Vlad winced.

\- She could have told the others…

\- Do you think they would have helped? – her voice was firm and filled with repressed loathing. This woman had willpower, Vlad noted.

\- If she was innocent I’m sure they would have…

\- Innocent from what? – her eyes pierced through his mind, his soul.

\- If she was only a little girl and had nothing to do with witchcraft I’m sure they…

\- Nothing to do with witchcraft… Did you forgot the magical aura?

\- No, but if she hadn’t do anything so far they…

\- How would they know?

\- I’m sure they kept an eye on her and were aware that she couldn’t…

\- They loathe witches… Hate them. Hunt them.

\- That’s true but…

\- Would you listen to a little girl who wants to tell you about her step father and his misbehavior if you see that she’s a witch?

\- Depends on how long…

\- _Would you._ – Her question sounded like a death sentence, and Vlad again felt that he cannot bear hearing her, listening to her more, or else he will go insane.

\- I don’t know! Okay? – he snapped. – What do you want from me? To convert? To protect you? Comfort you? That’s why we have the inquisitors to tell who’s a victim and who’s wicked.

\- She was only a child!

\- I’ve seen a little girl kill with magic, and she was only a child too. Age has nothing to do with it. Your kind is rotten from the beginning!

\- Yes, of course because you humans are so much better!

\- At least we don’t deal with black magic, poisoning people and murdering innocents! – Vlad glared at her.

Erzsébet face went pale and her eyes bulged and her expressions disappeared. Then her eyes narrowed anger burning in them as she whispered

\- How you dare… How you dare say such a lie!

Vlad felt his mind cool down. It wasn’t pleasant of course. But at least the situation was familiar. The furious witch and the collected hunter. This was the perfect time to kill a witch or capture them, when hate blinded them. It was a hunter’s only chance.

As he observed the woman sitting across him he felt as if he saw two persons. One whom he captured, and one whom he killed a long time ago.


End file.
